I Want You to Want Me
by xxblood.of.the.black.rosee
Summary: Sequel to I Can't Hate You Anymore. Bella and Edward are back together, but it doesn't stay peaceful. Bella calls herself stupid, but she can't give up Edward, at least not yet. One-shot, Lemons.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: So do I fail epically at life or what? I'm so sorry guys! I've been so busy with school and other activities I haven't typed for any of my stories in over a week. I'm working on it!**

**Sorry! I hope you enjoy the last installment in the one-shot trilogy. (:**

**That's a lie! Haha, there will be 2 more! Yes 2, after this. The next one will be called **_**I Know You Want Me **_**and the one after that will be **_**I Want This Forever**_**, and I promise they won't take as long to get out.**

**But this is only if you want them, so you have to tell me.**

* * *

I sat on the living room couch, staring at the horrendous show on the television. I didn't even know that name of it.

Ever since I had reunited with Edward, my apartment hadn't been empty. No, It had been full of life. Mine and Edward's. It had only been one week. We had fought every single on of those days, but we got over like we did in college. Make-up sex and then the process would repeat in the morning.

It was different today because Edward wasn't here when I woke up. I had been worried all day since he hadn't left a note and wasn't picking up his phone. It was already eight PM.

The next show started and there was no sign of Edward. I sighed and got up pacing the floor. I had this gut wrenching feeling that he wasn't out on business, more life fucking the brains out of some girl. I didn't know if I'd be able to forgive him again if I found out for sure. But I knew I was lying to myself. I loved him to much not to.

The door swung open all the sudden, slamming against the wall, no doubt leaving a dent.

"Where the _fuck _have you been?" I seethed in a low voice, trying and not succeeding in hiding my lividness at him.

"I was out," He left it that and walked into the kitchen, getting a drink. I followed him.

"You mean in? As _in_side another girl, fucking her, screwing her senseless?" He just shrugged. I walked up to him and smacked the glass of water out of his hands and it went shattering across the floor, the floor becoming slippery with the clear liquid.

He looked at the mess then back at me. "You're going to have to clean that up you know." I screamed and slapped him across the face as hard as I could.

"You fucking asshole. I fucking hate you! You didn't change did you? No, you didn't! You lied to me. You don't want me back, do you? You just want to screw me again! Well, newsflash! I'm not going to let that happen again. If you're going to go back to your cheap, drunk shit, I'm leaving you this time. Don't think you can go around screwing anything with a vagina and me be okay with it. If you want this relationship to work, you need to reciprocate the feelings. Didn't I see you crying that night, or was it just fake? I want you to want me and I need you to need me like I need you. I would love if you would love me the way I love you. If you can't handle that, then goodbye. I hope I never see you again!" All of this was yelled at the top of my lungs and I rushed and started down the hallway towards what would soon be his room.

I didn't here his footsteps behind me, but he was there all of the sudden, spinning me around. He slammed me against the nearest wall and stepped between my legs. "You're not leaving me. I just got you back, and I won't make the mistake of letting you go again."

"You already lost me a long time ago, Edward. I'm sorry." I said and slipped from his grip, moving beneath his arms. I ran for the door, slipping my flip flops on and grabbing my keys of the key tree. "Bella, don't do this!" He cried.

"I already have, and you've helped me make this decision. If you want to blame somebody, go look in a mirror." I whispered, the first part, my voice rising as I continued. I turned and walked from the entry and into the hallway. I made my way down the stairs and out the door. I got into my car and pulled out, looking up at our apartment one last time to see him looking out the window down at me.

One tear slipped out as I drove away and down the street.

I pulled into Rosalie and Emmett's driveway and the second I closed my car door, Rosalie opened the front door. I'm sure from here she could see the black mascara marks running down my face. She didn't say anything to me as I ran into her open arms, crying.

"I hate him, Rose. I hate him so much. He doesn't even have my respect or trust anymore. I hate him more than you will ever know."

"Bella," She whispered. I was full out sobbing now, my face no doubt red and puffy. She pulled me into the house. It was quiet. "You don't hate him." She said after a minute.

I shook my head. "I don't hate him, but I want to hate him. Help me, Rose. Help me hate him. I don't want to go through this torment anymore. I want to get over him. Help me get over him Rosalie."

A knock at the door made me hush and not say anything. Rosalie walked over to the door and opened it. Not a second later, I heard it slam shut again followed by a, "Go away you fucking asshole." I only had to guess once to get the answer correct.

Edward. I sobbed harder and ran into the living room of Rosalie's house. Emmett must have heard something because he came downstairs. When he saw me, he fumed. He ran over to the door, opening it and I swear I heard him growl.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?" I reminded myself never to get on Emmett's bad side. I listened closely, trying to hear as clearly as I could what Edward was saying. I only got bits and pieces of it.

"…and she hit the glass from my hand. I didn't show any emotion…" It quieted and I couldn't hear what he was saying. I got up quietly and walked behind the closest wall, his voice floating back to my ears.

"I asked her 'Not to do this' and she said she already did and I helped her make the decision. I love her, Em. I'm so stupid. I can't help it. It's so hard. I love her, I love her so much. She annoys the hell out of me though. I want her, and I need her. Help me, Emmett. Help me change. I need her." I could hear his cries. I walked around the corner and faced him.

_I'm so stupid for doing this, _I thought. I ignored the thought and bolted for Edward. He was kind of surprised, but it only took him a second to wrap his arms around me and lift me off the ground. He stepped back and I heard Rosalie close the door behind me.

I pulled my head back and looked at him, searching his eyes for truth in his earlier words. It was all there. He crashed his lips to mine. He pulled away after a second and walked to his car, me still attached to him. He buckled me in and got in himself. He sped off towards _our _apartment.

Once inside, he hauled me to the room and pushed me on the bed. He undressed himself while I did the same. Soon enough, we were both naked in front of each other and he piled himself on top of me.

He didn't waste time slipping inside of me. I groaned at the feeling and he sighed. He thrust hard in and out of me, the bed rocking slightly.

"Edward!" I screamed, close to me climax.

He hummed. "Cum with me, Bella. Milk me." I screamed as I rode out my climax, his coming right after mine. He pulled out of me and kiss down my stomach, all the way to my heated core. I gasped as he latched his mouth on my opening and his tongue came out and lapped up all my juices before sticking his tongue inside me. I moaned and bucked my hips into his face. His hands came up and pushed my hips down.

He kept up his work until I came in his face. He drank me up and wiped his face with his hand before licking them off.

He crawled up and lay down next to me. He spooned me and I pulled the covers over us. He put and arm around me and quickly fell asleep. I looked out the window in front of me and sighed.

_I'm so stupid. Why did I take him back?_

I whispered softly to myself.

"Please, Edward, just want me." And one single tear fell from my eye.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Once again, sorry it took so long. I hope you like this one-shot, and remember to tell me if you want the next one, and if so, I promise it won't take so long to get out.**

**By the way, **_**What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar? **_**is going to be updated tonight as well.**

**Until next time,**

**xxblood**


End file.
